A Weapon Fit For Kings!
Beautiful A.I. Girl "...and now all we have to do is hide the ship until we can get a capsule to place it is." Casear sighed. They had managed to make it back to Earth fairly safely. They would have gotten back sooner, but Kurenai had insisted on getting caught into the orbit of a beautiful ice planet so she could gawk at it a little longer. Due to the unfortunate coincidence that it has also been the home planet of the Frost Race had led to near unfortunate consequences, but they managed to make it back with no additional problems. Baelia smiled. "It will be easy to hide it until we can get these "capsules"." She pressed a button on the side of the ship and spoke into the speaker. "A.I. Ezekiel, assume solid formation." A soft glow emanated from in front of the ship, and the light began to take on form, and then solidified, becoming a blue-haired girl in a white dress, who immediately walked closer to Casear and Baelia. "...Masters." She acknowledged them. Kurenai pouted. "...So, I'm like a third wheel here?" She stomped her foot on the ground. Made one wonder, when she'd learn some manners, for one. "...Also, I was distracted by that pretty ice planet. It was just so...so shiny. You can't blame me! I have ADD!" ...Of course, that was a lie. Ezekiel looked over at Kurenai. Her eyes seemed to glow, and she looked bored. "Additional entity not recognized." Baelia chuckled, and placed a hand on Ezekiels head. "Ezekiel only recognizes myself and Casear. She'll have to get used to you two, but only recognizes Casear and myself as Masters." "Master is correct." So she was a yes woman. Kurenai gritted her teeth. "...Tch, fine!" She seemed rather pissed off, for one. Stomping her foot on the ground again, Kurenai began to storm off in fury. "...Stupid A.I. Thing's not real anyway, why should I-" It was obvious Kurenai had a great fear of being left out. "...care." It was extremely telling that she really did care. Amara wrapped her tail around Kurenai's wrist, tugging. "Ezekiel doesn't like me either." She could tell by the way Ezekiel was staring at her as well, with the same expression she had given Kurenai. "I like you though." She said with a rather wide smile. Such an innocent child. Kurenai gave Amara a rather forced smile in response before leaning down and tousling Amara's hair. "...I like you as well." This was something she'd get over in due time. Casear smiled. "Bear in mind police arrest you if you take that thing too far." Kurenai retorted, "...Tch, silence, you fool! There's nothing wrong with two female friends, one younger, admitting that they enjoy each other's company! So stay out of it!" She was...not having a good day. Casear chuckled. "Ezekiel, Momma wants you to hide the ship. Can you?" Baelia asked sweetly. "Yes, Master." Ezekiel raised her hand, releasing a large blast of energy from her artificial ki systems, creating a large crater in the ground. "Hiding space created." "I can take it from here Ezekiel." Casear focused his telekinetic power on the ship, which, due to it's size, was admittedly difficult, but managed to lower it into the hole, and collapsed in a bit of exhaustion. "Master?" Ezekiel moved in to check on him, but he waved her off. "It's alright, I'm fine..." He sighed. "I'm not use to large objects like that. Can you cover it?" "Accepting order." Ezekiel filled the hole with dirt, camouflaging the ground easily. Kurenai still wasn't totally convinced. "What if, y'know, somebody digs it up? That'd kinda...put a damper in our day, to say the least." Ever the goddess of skeptisism, she was. "...Though that'd be a very slim chance. I'm sure it'd be seventy-percent fine." Casear yawned. "Now that I think on it, I don't have a house." He looked at Kurenai. "Do you?" Kurenai shook her head, responding simply, "Nope, sorry. I used to just hang around at the observatory with that old coot, er, Amaya. Sometimes I'd rest at her place, but now that she's returned to her usual job, I've got nothing." "We used to live in the forest!" Amara said excitedly. "Killing and cooking the animals with ki, and whenever it got stressfull, Big Brother would burn this plant for us, canna-" Casear put a hand on her mouth. "Now is not the time for that story." "In the forest?" Baelia looked shocked. She'd never roughed it like that. Kurenai's eyes widened as she almost burst out in tears of laughter. "...Wait, seriously? You smoked-" She quickly shut herself up, not wanting to bring up it completely. It was wise to keep such things a secret. She couldn't say anything, either, with her 'special collection' and whatnot. "Either way, let's head to the nearest city and pick up some Capsules. " Casear suggested, since they didn't have anything else to do besides stock up. "How can you buy them without money?" Baelia asked, curious. "We stole alot of money befo-!" Casear slapped his hand over her mouth again. "Bank loan." He said quickly. Kurenai sighed, "...You two really don't know about Earth, do you..." She crossed her arms. "You're lucky I don't turn you in to the police-" she let out a small chuckle from the bottom of her throat. "-I'd never do such a thing. 'Cides, I can't imagine any of us being held in custody for long..." Scratching her head, she realized that she was always so awkward in conversations. "...Never mind, let's go." Shopping Trip The group had been flying, and began to descend, Ezekiel sticking notably close to Casear and Baelia. Amara, not wanting Kurenai to feel left out, stuck to her like a monkey to one's back. They landed neatly, and Casear yawned. "Here we are. West City, the Western Capital of the World." Kurenai surveyed the area. "...Huh. Surprised that there's not many red light districts." Suddenly, Kurenai almost faltered as Amara's weight collapsed upon her, making her lose her bearings- though thankfully, she managed to catch herself in time. Amara giggled, clinging to Kurenai. "Piggyback!" Casear couldn't help but laugh. "Seems you're an auntie now, Kurenai!" Kurenai groaned. Aunty. The Ultimate Friendzone Position. Ah, well. Didn't matter- she had Samigina to worry about, by any way. "...Tch, yeah, yeah." She rolled her eyes; she wasn't too happy...then again, Kurenai was never happy; except when she was left alone. "...Well, you'll be sorry when..." she thought to herself for a moment, only to have a certain blonde-haired Kai appear before her, holding a glowing star. "...This is?" Amaya laughed. "Let's add an orb around the star!" Kurenai questioned, "...so, an evolution." Amaya screamed, "Don't you dare mention that one!" Kurenai backed off, as Amaya handed her the star. "It'll help. Now, toodles~" she quickly dissapeared, leaving Kurenai totally stumped. Casear looked equally stumped. "...I...never know what's going on with her..." "Who was that?" Baelia asked, looking confused. "A Shin-jin." Ezekiel answered promptly. "Physical scans show that she is divine, and I simply concluded she is a Shin-jin." Kurenai scratched her head. "...Yeah, she's...my foster mother, of sorts... Kinda crazy, but she has a heart of gold..." she paused. "...or silver." her eyes widened. "...or bronze." That was more like it. "She just, pops up out of nowhere all the time, I swear. Like she's a ninja or something." They kept this subject up as they entered the Capsule Shop. They began to browse, Casear looking at several cases, Amara still clinging to Kurenai. Baelia and Ezekiel looked at clothing Capsules, Baelia wanted to give her "daughter" something more to wear. "Kurenai, let's steal some of the stuff!" Amara said at the top of her voice. Kurenai's eyes widened as she stammered, "...Bwhaaaaaaaaaaaat!?" She covered Amara's mouth with her hand, holding her roughly. "...Don't say that out loud...I'm not going to jail again." She paused for a moment. "...Stash things in your own clothes and the moment we leave, run like hell." "No." Casear snapped from halfway across the store. He had remarkable hearing. "You're not turning my little sister into a thief....unless we're at a restaurant." Kurenai pouted. "...Hey, she brought it up, so blame her! I'm just helping her y'know." Never had somebody have such screwed up priorities. "...What really matters if not if it's right or wrong, nor if others care, but if you're happy doing it. That's what Amaya taught me." Casear was looking at a house Capsule, but noticed the price. "Tch...not enough money..." "Do you need help?" A woman's voice came from behind him. He turned around to see a young woman, apparently in her early twenties, well endowed, and with a slight hourglass figure....he forced himself to focus. "Uh...it's nothing...just a Capsule that costs more than I have." Casear murmured. The woman picked up the Capsule. "Oh, this one? This is one of the highest grade houses on the market. Give me a second." She walked over to the cashier, who took one look at her and seemed to get nervous. She chatted him for a minute, and returned, throwing the Capsule to Casear. "He agreed to cut the price in half for you." She said, smiling brightly. Casear was, needless to say, surprised. "T-thanks!" He immediately went over to pay for the Capsule, and pocketed it. "Guys, we got the house!" Kurenai's eyes lit up as if they were stars. She must've been practicing her eye gags again. "...At such a low price?! ...How?" She was so damn surprised; she'd never had such luck with purchasing items before, or even associating with those who were buying pricey items. "That would be because of me." The woman said, smiling. Baelia immediately moved to Casear's side, not wanting to let him get overly attached to this woman. "Who are you?" Amara asked, rather rudely, but curiously as well. The woman chuckled. "That's right, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Ti Kachchhera. It's nice to meet you all." "Nice to meet you as well, Ti. I'm Casear, this Baelia, Ezekiel, Kurenai, and Amara." He introduced them all in turn. Ti smiled. "Casear...are you building a harem...?" "N-no!" Casear immediately denied this. "No, absolutely not! The smaller one is my sister, and my girlfriend is Baelia!" A few people looked over at him, which was understandable, he was being loud. Ti chuckled, her smile turning into what almost seemed like a smirk. "That's very good." She looked closely at Ezekiel. "...hmmm..that's interesting. You aren't fully human, are you little one?" Ezekiel didn't seem like she wanted to answer. Baelia decided to do it instead. "She's a Biological-Android, she's flesh-like, but she is still technically a robot. She can do various things with this body, like eat, etc." Ti looked astonished. "Remarkable technology!" Kurenai seemed to be rather astonished. There were too many women who were smarter than her these days. "...Huh. You are...?" "No one really important." Ti replied, smiling. "Why don't you all come back to my house? I'll give you something to eat." Kureani's eyes lit up as if they were on fire from the promises of good food. "...Say yes. Say it." She seemed to be punching Casear slightly, though rather lightly. "Of course we'll accept!" Casear said at once, ignoring the punching. Amara's hands moved around on Kurenai's body, the punching motion had been making it difficult to stay gripped. Unintentionally, her hand moved to Kurenai's chest and twisted a nipple. Kureani's body turned a bright red in response as she let out a sharp cry from the bottom of her throat- it was rather...suspicious; taken out of context it'd be rather sexual. "...Aaaah...! L-Let go, you...~" Several people in the store turned their attention to Amara and Kurenai. "Don't wanna!" Amara readjusted her grip to the girl's neck. Casear sighed. "Give me a second." He went over to the counter to purchase several empty capsules, which were noticeably cheaper than the House capsule, and put them in a case. "Ready!" ---- ''CAPSULE CORP '' That word was written in bold purple on the face of the large, yellow circular building they Ti had led them to. Kurenai's eyes were wide in astonishment. "...How do you afford this?" No, really. She'd never seen somebody so wealthy before, and they'd only known each other for less than an hour. "...Not someone important!?" Casear repeated what she had said earlier incredulously. "Is something wrong?" Baelia looked at him curiously, checking his forehead for a fever. "This is the Capsule Corporation building!" Casear pointed at it in the state of shock. Ti giggled. "True...I guess you could say I lied a bit. Allow me to formally introduce myself. I am Ti Kachchhera, current President of Capsule Corporation." Kureani couldnt help but laugh. "Yeah....'a bit'. You're the richest person on Earth..." Kureani sighed. "...Anyway, over that. It's a pleasure to meet you..." "Don't be so formal like that, we're friends." Ti smiled warmly and she kept walking, welcoming them into the building. "Welcome back Ms. President." A female clerk at one of the desks was quick to give her a warm welcome. "Thank you, Diamede." Ti replied in the same warm manner. She was obviously fond of her employees. "Wow...." Amara looked around. "So...big..." She was right, just the base floor was rather spacious, but this was the greeting floor, anything important was on higher or lower levels. Kurenai sighed. "...Wait, so how do we get around in here?" She remembered her time on Koaku where it took her an hour to find a bathroom and shuddered. "...I don't want THAT happening again..." "Diamede, mind telling our new intern we have a few guests? I've brought them here to eat, and I'd like her to get a few things ready." Ti instructed. "Of course." Diamede immediately vacated her post, while Ti took them to an elevator. "To answer your earlier question Kurenai, we use lifts." Kurenai exhaled in relief. "...That's THREE times I've been caught short. I swear, if it happens again, I will sue..." Her annoyance was curbed in a brief second by a new face. "Uhm, hello..." A pale-skinned, blue-eyed girl with messy black hair adorned in a revealing outfit came to greet them. "...Nice to meet you..." going by the permanent blush that was at complete contrast with her attire, she seemed as if she was new. "Raike, excellent timing as always." Ti walked over to the girl, wrapping her arm around the girl's shoulder. "I simply need you to go inform the cooks that I have guests for dinner. And then of course, join us to eat?" Raike nodded rather timidly. "...R-Right..." She seemed rather unsure of herself, even now. She awkwardly stumbled off, complete with a dragging walk- leading Kurenai to wonder to herself if she was shot in the leg at some time in her life. "She's a hardworker and such a dear though." Ti said, the fondness in her voice bleeding through. "I normally don't pay interns, but I make an exception for that child." Kurenai still couldn't help but gaze at Raike's vanishing frame as she walked into the distance. There was clearly more to her than met the eye. "...Huh. What makes her so special..." Ti grinned knowingly. "Nothing, nothing at all." She chuckled, and they thought they heard something about "liability reasons", before she led them into the dining room, which was wide enough that the table extended almost from one end to another. "Welcome!" She said exuberantly. Baelia's eyes lit up. "It's...it's beautiful!" Amara finally got off Kurenai's back, but kept her tailed attached to the girl's hand. Ezekiel walked over to the table and lifted one of the plates, holding it upside down. She began to twirl it, looking at it curiously. Kureani barely restrained herself from asking about why Raike was getting paid, before asking Baelia, "...Wait, so she's never seen a plate?" She suddenly cursed herself for rhyming... "Well, she's an A.I. program..." Baelia said sheepishly. "Plate...?" Ezekiel looked puzzled. "What is...a plate?" Her eyes began to glow. "Searching. 1,090,000,000 results. Simplfying search. Satisfactory result found. Plates are commonly made from ceramic materials such as bone china, porcelain, and stoneware, as well as other materials like plastic, glass, or metal; occasionally, wood or carved stone is used. Disposable plates are often made from paper pulp, which were invented in 1904. Also melamine resin or tempered glass such as Corelle can be used. © Wikipedia " Ti's eyes began very interested. "High speed internet searching. Remarkable." Kureani's eyes sharpened. "...She's faster than Internet Explorer...then again, what isn't?" She was so amazed. Everyone had unique talents...except her. She felt like she was alone in a crowd. Realizing this, Kurenai glanced down, her eyes shadowed by her pink bangs, attempting to ignore these feelings of doubt. Amara could instantly tell that Kurenai was sad, and floated up to pat her head. "Don't feel bad about anything, we're all your friends and we're here." She smiled. "We're not gonna leave you alone or something." The girl was sweet enough to vomit sugar. Kurenai smiled; for once, it illuminated her whole face. "...You're right. Sorry, if I sounded like I was beating myself up or anything." She was really, really, confused; these past couple of days had really taken their toll upon her mentally and physically. ---- Megami was sitting on the edge of a cliff, looking out over the planet. On her lap sat a young Akuneko, curled up and sleeping, it's tail wrapped around it's body. She looked over her back to see the Northern Supreme Kai walking over to her direction. "Ahhh, Amaya." She said, continuing to pet the Akuneko. "Do you approve of my leaving the sword on Earth?" Amaya scratched her head. "Whatever floats your boat~" She honestly wasn't sure of what she should have done; all she knew was it may end up like that Sword in the Stone thing. "Though leaving something so powerful to be grasped in mortal hands might bite you in the rear down the road~ I only pray that that Saiyan youth takes it before it falls into the wrong hands." "There's a barrier. It prevents anyone but the boy from picking up the sword while it's ownerless. If someone touches it, they'll be diverted away. If someone touches it with ill intent, their hands will be burned. Ideal, isn't it?" Amaya laughed. "...You really have thought of things far above the other Kais, especially the Grand Supreme Kai..." She was never fond of him by the way. "...I think it'd be easy to call the blade a weapon fit for kings." She smiled intently. "Thank you, thank you." She smiled, and stroking her pet. "Nyan-Nyan, would you mind making sure the boy gets to the sword?" "Nya~" Nyan-Nyan replied almost lazily. She could speak, but meowing was just as easy. She began to glow and floated in the air, taking the form of a young girl with Akuneko features. "I shall see to it..." ---- "Uwah!!!!" Amara's eyes practically lit up at the sheer amount of food set across the table, from seafood dishes to desserts. Amara pulled on Kurenai's wrist with her tail. "You sit next to me! Food tastes better with friends!" "She's right." Ti said jovially, pulling out a chair for Raike. "Sit dear, sit." Casear pulled out a chair for Baelia, as was courteous, and she kissed his cheek before sitting. He moved to take a seat next to her, but Ezekiel placed her hand on it first, staring at him with a determined expression. "Chi...." She seemed to be making a minor humming noise. Casear frowned. "You want to sit between us?" Ezekiel nodded. Casear let out a bark-like laugh before pulling out the chair for her. She seemed astonished that her Master would do this, but sat anyway, and Casear himself took a seat. Category:Dragon Ball Gyaku Category:LastationLover5000 Category:Chapter